


slush

by vers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I hope lol, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers
Summary: Bucky Barnes isn’t surprised by much anymore.Enter Steve Rogers.





	slush

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how i feel about this but i’m posting anyway!! enjoy y’all :)

Bucky can easily say that nothing surprises him anymore.

Between being frozen for 70 years, then being made an Avenger, it's safe to say he's seen a lot of shit. From robots, to aliens, to gods, well nothing really shocks him too much.

Then, Steve Rogers appears.

Bucky was fighting against a stupid scientist gone rogue or something. His stupid demonic creatures were charging towards him, and I mean, really? Wasn't this getting old? Bucky was honestly bored with the fight, slicing through the stupid creatures before they could even get an attempt to hit him. Bucky was relieved when they started to taper out, because it was getting seriously redundant having these stupid monsters try to fight him. Then, a whole new herd emerged.

" _What_? Is this seriously fucking happening right now?" The Winter Soldier grumbled, getting really tired of Doctor Whatever's fucking bullshit. He threw his mask off, and decided he was done using knives. Might as well make the fight a little more interesting, right?

Bucky hadn't done hand-to-hand combat in a while, but he still excelled at it. His hands were lightning quick, taking down two or three of the little fuckers at a time. Once he was finally done beating the shit out of the disgusting creatures he wiped his hands on his pants, sighing at the goo covering them. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he felt another one come up behind him; he elbowed it without turning around, sending it flying across the street.

He was about to start walking back to the Avengers tower, when he heard clapping coming from behind him. Bucky spun around, expecting to see Doctor Fucker, but-

It was a boy.

A gorgeous, small little thing, with blond fringe falling above his big blue eyes, and a huge excited smile on his face. He couldn't be older than 21, standing at only 5'4, and weighing no more than 90 pounds wet. He was still clapping, so seemingly excited about what Bucky had just done, not even batting an eye at the dead creatures that covered the street.

"Wow!" he practically shrieked, "that was the hottest thing I have ever seen!"

Bucky's eyes widened. Had he been here the whole time? He could've been put in serious danger.

"Why didn't you run?" Bucky asked, concerned, yet curious. It was interesting, the fact that he had seen around 50 demon-like creatures get taken down, and the first thing he thought was _Wow! That was hot!_

"Oh, well, I was actually in my car, and then you were fighting, and I didn't want to like, bother you or anything so I just watched," he rambled, shrugging like it was something he did every Sunday, "I'm Steve Rogers."

Bucky stares at the hand outreached to him, taking it hesitantly, and strangely loving the way his hand engulfed Steve's. "Bucky Barnes."

"Yeah, I know," Steve smiled, still awestruck that he was meeting a real fucking _Avenger_. He started fishing for something in his pocket, pulling out a permanent marker after a few seconds of digging. "Here, hold out your hand," he demanded, quite strongly for a man so small.

Steve scribbled his number onto Bucky's palm, doodling a small heart for good measure. Bucky was strangely captivated by Steve, in a way that he hadn't been by anyone since 1940. He was just so...interesting, for lack of a better word.

After he finished, he mumbled a mindless _there_ , stuffing the marker back into his pocket, grinning up at Bucky. Strangely enough, Bucky actually found himself grinning back. What has gotten into him?

"Remember to call me," he drawls out in his surprisingly deep voice, "you always were my favourite Avenger, you know."

Bucky raises an eyebrow, as if to say _Really_? Steve is nodding back eagerly in response, that smile never having left his beautiful face, brushing back the fringe that falls onto his face. He leans in, giving Bucky a small peck on the cheek, and Bucky thinks it's the best thing that's happened to him in 70 years.

He backs away, and with a little wave, he's walking off, leaving Bucky awestruck this time.

Bucky watches him walk further and further, before he suddenly stops in his tracks, running back to where Bucky is still standing.

Steve is blushed an embarrassed red, grinning abashedly at Bucky. He makes a gesture towards his car, fishing out his keys.

"Forgot my car," he says, quickly getting into his blue Volkswagen bug to avoid further embarrassment. Bucky can't help the grin that makes its way onto his face, oddly endeared by the ditsy act. He watches as Steve drives away, and Bucky _really_ hopes it's not the last time that he sees him.

Huh. Steve Rogers. Bucky _definitely_ won't forget to call.

-

After his long walk back to the Avengers tower, Bucky was sitting in his apartment (or his floor of the tower, whichever you prefer) contemplating just how he should go about reaching out to Steve.

He's got it down that he's going to text him, but that's pretty much it.

_Hello, it's me_

No, ew what the fuck? When did this become an Adele song? Bucky erases that option quickly.

_Hi, it's Bucky_

That's too _boring_. When did Bucky forget to text? Like, what the fuck? He's the smoothest person he knows, he's just overthinking the whole thing. He rubs a hand over his face, way too stressed about this seemingly simple task. _You got this, Buck,_ he tells himself, mentally cringing and hating himself for thinking like a teenage girl in a horrible teen movie.

_Remember that Avenger you met today?_

Perfect. Well, not too perfect, but Bucky is sure he's going to overthink it it he just doesn't _send_ the damn thing. So, he hits send.

And immediately regrets it.

Why would he even send that? What type of demon possessed him and made him think that was an acceptable idea? It was probably one of those stupid fucking Doctor Fucker's demons, _God_ , if Bucky ever got his hands on him-

He heard the chime on his phone, and picked it up. (He initially was too scared, then he realized he fought 50 _literal demons_ earlier, and he's not a fucking child. So he looked at the message.)

**ofc how could I forget???**

Bucky does not know what ofc means.

**I want u to take me out for slurpees tmrw. 3 @ Mac's? if ur not fighting demons, that is**

Wow. Straightforward and to the point. Bucky liked that. He also hadn't gotten a slushie (which was the _correct_ word for it, by the way) since he came out of cryofreeze in the 60's for a mini-mission. So he was excited. Probably more about seeing Steve than the slushies, though.

_I probably will be done fighting demons at noon, so that sounds great._

**Great!!! See u then :)**

_See you :)_

Bucky leans back with a pleased sigh on his face. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

-

Okay, maybe tomorrow should've held off for a bit. Because it was currently 2:37, and Bucky had no idea what to wear.

And it's not like he could call Sam or Nat, they would just bully him into wearing something he didn't want to. Tony would undoubtedly ask questions and irritate the hell out of him, so that was off the table too.

What even is the appropriate outfit for a slushie meeting? Whatever. Bucky was just going to wear whatever.

(He ended up sitting in front of his closet for 15 minutes, but he did actually get ready and he met Steve at the scheduled Mac's on time.)

He and Steve pulled up at the same time, and Steve jumped out of his red beetle, running to give Bucky a _hug_. It was the cutest thing Bucky had ever experienced, and his life goal was fulfilled. (He didn't even know his life goal was to get hugged by a tiny blonde shit named Steve Rogers, but apparently it was.)

Now they're sitting on a concrete wall behind the convenient store, swinging their legs and arguing about the correct name for the cold, half-frozen drink.

"It's not called a slushie! That's disgusting and you've offended me quite deeply," Steve argued, trying to keep a grin off of his face, failing miserably.

"It's made out of _slush_! It's not made out of slurp, is it?" Bucky retorted, quite proud at his argument. Steve opened his mouth to argue, but quickly snapped his mouth shut when he realized he had nothing to say.

An embarrassed and angry blush made its way onto his cheeks, crossing his arms and grumbling, "Whatever."

"Aw, come on sweetheart, don't be like that," Bucky teased, using one finger to tilt Steve's head to look at him.

They were painfully close now, and Bucky could smell the tantalizing cream soda on his lips. His eyes darted down to Steve's stained pink lips, before locking back onto his stunning blue eyes. They both leaned in, lips pressing together ever so softly. Their mouths moved slow and passionately against each other, never rushed. It was the sweetest kiss Bucky ever had, electric shocks running down his spine and sending his brain into overdrive.

He felt Steve's hands uncross and wrap around his neck, bringing him impossibly closer. Bucky could taste the cream soda on Steve's lips, sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted. His hands came to rest on Steve's waist. Steve slowly pulls away, and there's a beat where they stare into each other's eyes, captivated and still tangled with one another.

A slow smile spreads onto Steve's face, which causes them both to laugh, and pull apart completely, going back to drinking their slurpees.

Bucky is still quite shaken by that kiss. It was undoubtedly the best he had ever had, their lips gliding together like they were made to. He raises a hand to his tingling lips, wishing Steve's were still against his.

And then he remembers that Steve is literally _right there_ , so he puts his hand down lightning quick, shooting a quick smile to an amused looking Steve.

"I like you." Steve says simply, still observing Bucky with a delighted smile playing on his lips.

Bucky doesn't know what comes over him when he says, "You like, _like_ like me?"

And then Steve is laughing loudly, exclaiming, "God, you are _such_ a nerd!" and pulling him in for another mind-blowing kiss.

-

Over the next few weeks, they text constantly, Bucky lighting up every time his phone chimes with a text. He's in a chipper mood nearly all the time now because of Steve, and he hates himself because he hates people who are always happy. Oh well.

The texts do get dirty from time to time, but Bucky is shocked when Steve texts him, **I'm coming over. Now.** in the middle of their sexting.

Bucky is panicking slightly, but then he remembers it's just Steve, so he calms down and instructs JARVIS to let Steve up when he comes.

A few minutes later, he hears the elevator door open, so he walks from his living room couch to greet him. He nearly falls backwards when Steve practically _pounces_ on him, kissing him all over desperately.

" _Woah_ , easy there, tiger," he chuckles, steadying Steve with his hands. He feels Steve's eyes rake over his body hungrily. He lets out a tiny growl, running his hands down Bucky's clothed six pack. " _God_ , you're so fucking hot. I want you," he whimpers, and Bucky _really_ wants to give it to him, but he also _really_ wants to tease him first.

"Come on, baby. How 'bout I put a nice movie on for us first?" Bucky drawls, guiding Steve to the living room. Steve whines against him, trying desperately to kiss all over him again. 

"I don't wanna-" he starts to say, but Bucky cuts him off before he can get any further.

"Aw, well that's too bad, isn't it? Because I wanna. I want to spend time with my boy," he teases, running his finger against Steve's plump lips, "don't ya want to spend time with me, Stevie?"

Steve is captivated by him, nodding mindlessly, and following after him into the living room.

Bucky plops down on the couch in front of the TV, patting the space next to him on the couch, indicating Steve should sit. Steve sits down beside him, still wanting, but trying desperately to be good. Bucky looks over at him, taking in his beautiful appearance. His hair was slightly ruffled, and it was evident he had rushed over without changing. Steve was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, a paint-covered t-shirt, and his _glasses_. Bucky is in love.

"JARVIS, put on a movie we'll like," he orders, without breaking eye-contact with Steve.

JARVIS complies, "Right away, Sir." Seconds later, there was a movie playing on the wide flat screen. Bucky slowly turns to look at the TV, placing his hand on Steve's thigh, low enough to keep it teasing, but high enough to keep him wanting.

A few minutes in, Bucky slides his hand infinitesimally higher, clenching just a _smidge_ harder on his thigh. He feels Steve start to wriggle in his grasp, trying urgently to relieve any of his discomfort. Bucky just clenched his hand tighter, and he stopped for a few seconds.

Then he started squirming again, and Bucky's eyes snapped over to his. "Would you stop that? You're distracting-" Bucky cuts himself off in the middle of the sentence, pretending to just notice Steve's hard on. "Aw, do you want me to help you with that?" He tempts, and Steve is nodding so eagerly Bucky is worried he might injure his neck. More fringe falls onto his forehead, and this time, Bucky's hand is the one brushing it back.

Bucky slips his large hands under Steve's armpits, lifting him onto his lap effortlessly. He sits him between his legs, both of them facing the TV. Bucky runs his hands up and down Steve's slim waist ever so lightly, teasing him with the slightest of touches.

"We don't wanna miss any of the movie, right?" Bucky whispered into Steve's ear, "so, I'm going to get you off while we sit here and watch the movie. That okay with you, Stevie?"

Steve nods eagerly, pupils dilated and a pink flush on his porcelain skin. He wants _so bad_. He'll take whatever Bucky will give to him.

"No, Steve. I want words. Tell me you want it," he says sternly, metal arm playing at the hem of his shirt.

"I want it," Steve breathes, so enthralled, hanging off Bucky's every word.

Bucky smiles, finally lifting the shirt off of Steve's body smoothly. He pulls down his boxer briefs and sweatpants in one pull, wrapping his hand around Steve's throbbing cock. A thumb went over the head of his cock, slicking the precome that had leaked out down the length of his shaft, Steve shuddering and letting out a whine in the process.

Bucky made a loose ring with two fingers, wrapping it around Steve's dick and stroking ever so slowly. Steve bucked his hips up, trying wantonly to get more friction on his cock. With his metal arm, Bucky roughly shoved his hips down, holding Steve in place as he started to touch him again.

" _Fuck_ ," Steve moaned loudly, as Bucky picked up the pace, holding him tighter and stroking him faster, metal arm pinning him flush against his chest.

"You gotta be quiet, Stevie. We still have a movie to watch," he chuckled, not slowing down his pace. Steve could feel his cock pressing into him, thick and long even through his pants, and God, he wanted it in him more than he ever wanted anything in his entire life. He wanted Bucky to pin him against the wall, and pound into him _hard_ , until he was begging and pleading for more.

"Fuck me," Steve begged, hips bucking up again, "against the wall, wherever, I'll be so good. _Please_."

The hand on his cock came to a stop, and Bucky pulled up his sweatpants. They both stood up and captured each other in a hot, wanting kiss, tongues gliding and noses bumping. Bucky pulled Steve in closer, growling when he ground his crotch against Bucky's.

"Upstairs." Bucky rasped between kisses, leading him blindly up the stairs.

They never broke the kiss as the stumbled up, and they finally made it up, despite bumping into things among the way.

Bucky shoved Steve backwards onto the bed, stripping his shirt off and hungrily kissing Steve all over. He was so beautiful, spread out and flushed, moaning at every kiss Bucky planted on him.

"Flip over, baby. I'm gonna get you nice and ready for my cock." Bucky whispers huskily, planting another kiss just below Steve's ear.

Steve rushed to comply, situating himself on his hands and knees, clothes completely gone now, eager for whatever Bucky has to give. His hole was tight and pink, fluttering when Bucky ran his lubed up finger over him. Steve let out a shocked gasp when Bucky shoved his back down, forcing him down on his elbows, ass up in the air. Bucky slowly teased around his hole, sliding it all the way down to the knuckle in one smooth motion.

Steve was hot and tight around him, whining high and pretty in his throat when the tip of Bucky's finger grazed his prostate. He started slowly fucking into his tight hole, long finger feeling the walls clench around him. Bucky squeezed in another finger, scissoring them and grazing ever so lightly against Steve's prostate.

"Look at you, all spread out for me like this," Bucky muttered, planting a kiss right on Steve's tailbone, "prettiest dame I've ever seen." He feels Steve tense up at that, a shuddering breath making its way out of his mouth.

"Not a dame," he replies, sounding oddly blissed out. Steve grinds a little against Bucky's fingers, and that just _won't do,_ now will it? So Bucky spanks him in three successions with his metal hand, careful not to hit too hard because of the sheer strength that comes with it.

Steve yelps, cock dripping even _more_ precome at just how turned on he is by that. Bucky is so fucking _hot_ , giving him everything he wants and more. He didn't even know he _needed_ so bad.

"That's too bad. I really thought you want to be my pretty little girl." He says nonchalantly, thrusting his fingers harder in and out of Steve. He whimpers at that, an embarrassed flush covering his face. He _does_ want that.

"You want that? Hm? Say it, baby," Bucky commands, chuckling as he slips another finger into his tight hole.

"I want to be your pretty little girl," Steve says, bright red. He doesn't think anyone's every fingered him this nice, hitting his prostate just right, going just the right pace so he can feel the pull of his fingers, and the drag of his calloused fingers against his sweet spot. He can't wait until Bucky fucks him, because if he's this good at fingering, Steve can only imagine how good he fucks.

"Yeah? You want me to fuck this tight little cunt?" He grunts, rubbing over his prostate over and over and _over_. "You want me to come inside you, get you nice and messy on my cock?"

Holy shit. Bucky is fucking _filthy_. Steve honestly would have never guessed, took him as more the reserved type, but here he was, fingerfucking Steve into oblivion, spewing dirty shit all at the same time.

Bucky's fingers were still mercilessly stroking over his prostate, a strong metal arm holding him down, calling Steve his _pretty little cunt,_ and Steve doesn't think he'd be able to stop himself from coming if he tried.

" _Oh, God_!" Steve moans loudly, coming in thick streaks, squirming as he rides through the aftershocks. Bucky works him through it, not stopping the rubbing on his sweet spot until he has completely rode out his orgasm.

Bucky immediately flips Steve over, so he's lying on his back, come still covering his stomach, blissed out from his mind-blowing orgasm. Bucky strips out of his clothes faster than Steve has ever seen, and holy shit, his dick is literally _mouthwatering_.

It's long and girthy, at least 9 inches, pink and dripping at the tip, and he looks _so fucking hard._ Steve lets out a long drawn out moan at just the sight of his cock. He wants it in every way possible, fucking him open, shoved down his throat, _God_ , in his hands. Steve needs his cock more than he needs air, he's sure.

Steve can vaguely hear the sound of Bucky opening a condom and slicking himself up, and he just wants to tell him to hurry _the fuck up,_ so he can get his beautiful cock inside him.

Bucky starts running his cock over Steve's hole, teasing every so slowly, but never actually pushing in. Steve desperately tries to push back on his cock, just to get the tip in, but he pulls back before he can press all the way down.

" _Please_ Bucky, please just give it to me," Steve whines, on the verge of tears from how much he wants to be stuffed full by Bucky's dick. Bucky plants a wet kiss on his cheek, pushing his cock in ever so slowly.

Steve doesn't think he's ever been stretched like this, he's so full of cock that it makes his eyes cross a little. When Bucky bottoms out, he captures Steve's lips in a hot kiss, teeth clashing and lips dragging.

Bucky pulls back slowly, almost all the way, before slamming right back in, hitting Steve's overstimulated prostate, at the perfect angle. Steve's cock is hard again, standing red and angry against his stomach, desperate for another orgasm. Bucky is really fucking him now, slamming into him hard, so good that Steve's eyes are rolling back into his head at the sheer pleasure running through him.

"God, Stevie, look at you, you're getting fucked dumb on my cock, aren't you, baby?" Bucky is pounding into him so well, grinding his hips, "gonna give you everything you want, Steve."

Bucky hikes one of Steve's slim legs over his shoulder, thrusting into him at a pace Steve didn't even think was humanly possible. He was so close, he could feel his balls drawing up tight against him, cock begging to come.

"C'mon, wanna see you come all over my cock, such a pretty thing," Bucky growls into Steve's ear, and that's all it takes for him to come.

He's coming for the second time that day, mouth open in a silent scream, Bucky not slowing down his pace as he fucks him through his orgasm. Steve is gasping, breathless and stuffed full of Bucky's thick cock, and he wishes he could feel like this all the time.

Not late after, Bucky is spilling into the condom, growling sweet nothings into Steve's ear as he rides out his orgasm.

Bucky pulls out of Steve, throwing the condom out and plopping down next to him. Steve turns to look at Bucky, and finds that he's already watching him with a fond smile on his face. Steve leans forward and pecks Bucky's lips.

Bucky grabs a washcloth and cleans the both of them up, the grin never leaving his face. He covers them with the expensive white duvet, not bothering to fetch their clothes. He pulled Steve close to him, cuddling his small frame into his wide chest.

"I think it's a crime that your dick isn't in me, like, all the time," Steve grins up at Bucky. He lets out a large booming laugh, pulling him in even closer.

"You know, you talk incredibly filthy in bed. Like, I was not expecting that at all," he mutters mindlessly, tracing shapes on Bucky's chest.

"Well," Bucky replies, planting a kiss on Steve's forehead, "I guess we're both just full of surprises."

"I think I like, love you or something." Steve rushes out, staring up into Bucky's eyes.

Bucky's shocked for a second, bursting into laughter when he comprehends what Steve had just said.

"Maybe I like, love you or something too."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :) it’s totally called a slurpee, btw.


End file.
